tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Factories
Factories produce the goods you make money on. There are many types of factories, each producing its own type of goods. Some factories require supplies to produce their products. A List of Factories is available. Raw materials factories extract raw materials from their environments. They require no supplies to function. Raw materials factories available in Tycoon Online are the cotton field, fishing fleet, forest, oil drill, pig farm, quarry and the wheat field. Factory construction A factory has to be constructed before it can produce goods. To do this, choose to build your factory and then assign some of your staff to it so that they may do the physical labour of constructing it. When building a factory, employees assigned to it generate construction points. When they have generated enough construction points to finish your factory, the factory is prepared for production and starts producing goods. To begin the construction of a factory, go to "My factories", click the "Build a new factory" link, and choose the factory you want to build. Each factory has its own cost and a zone requirement. You cannot build a factory that requires money or zones you do not have. The amount of construction points required to finish a building depends on what level of goods it is going to produce (see the "Categories of products" page), and how many zones it requires. Factories that produce level 1 products require 2 000 construction points per zone they occupy. Factories that produce level 2 products require 2 500 construction points per zone they occupy. Factories producing level 3 products require 3 000 construction points per zone they occupy. For instance, a forest requires a total of 18 000 construction points (9 zones x 2000 points because it produces wood, which is a level 1 product). The first two factories that you build require only 1% of the normal amount of construction points. For instance, building a wheat field as your first building would mean the factory would require 120 construction points, instead of the regular amount of 12 000 points. The remaining factories take longer to build. The length of time formula: time in hours = (factory construction points/production(or attribute) point total of employees)/6 For example, a wheat field has 12 000 construction points. If you place three builders with a total of 159 production points in your wheat field, the time to completion is a little over 12.5 hours. (12000/159) / 6 = 12.58 hours The maximum number of buildings that can be built in Tycoon Online is 25. This includes factories, shops and offices. Factory production All factories have a small base production independent of factory staff. This production is marginal as factory production depends mostly on the staff assigned to the factory. Every factory can hold 3 workers, and some factories can be upgraded to hold 4 workers. When founding your company, you choose what branch of goods your company is specialized in. If a factory produces goods from the branch of production that you specialize in, it receives a 10% bonus to its productivity. If your factory occupies zones that are adjacent to a road, it receives a 30% bonus to its productivity. Production points are generated every ten minutes. The base production of the factory, staff production points, and bonus points if any, are put together and put in a production point pool awaiting the next whole hour. At this time, all points accumulated are converted into goods and transferred to your warehouse. 100 production points creates one unit of goods. Any spare points are kept and converted along with new production points when the next whole hour rolls around. Factories will not produce goods nor production points if they have 0 supplies in their internal storage. For every unit of goods produced in a factory, your company value will rise with 1 iKr. Below follow some examples to better illustrate how factory production works: One of your employees assigned to your wheat field is a farmer with 60 production points. Wheat fields have the efficiency of 50%. What is my farmer's potential production? 60 x 0.5 = 30. The farmer's production is 30-60 points every 10th minute. The wheat field has a base production of 25-50 points. What are the potential production points generated by the wheat field alone every 10 minutes? 25 + 30 = 55 points is the minimal production. 50 + 60 = 110 points is the maximal production. The wheat field will generate 55-110 production points every 10th minute. Wheat is your company's speciality, and this means you will receive a bonus to your production of wheat. How big will this bonus be? 55 x 0.1 = 6. 110 x 0.1 = 11. The specialty bonus will be 6-11 points every 10th minute. Your wheat field is located next to a road. This means you are eligible for a road bonus. How much will this be? 55 x 0.3 = 17. 110 x 0.3 = 33. The road bonus will be 17-33 points every 10th minute. How many production points will then be generated in total in your wheat field? 55 + 6 + 17 = 78. 110 + 11 + 33 = 154. In total, 78-154 production points will be generated in your wheat field every 10th minute. Finally, how much wheat will the wheat field produce every hour? 78 x 6 = 468. 154 x 6 = 924. The wheat field will generate a total of 468-924 production points every hour. This equals 4-9 units of wheat. Factory upgrades Factories may be upgraded once they have produced a certain total amount of goods. All factories may be upgraded twice, the first time being when their total production reaches 1 000 units, and the second time when it reaches 3 500 units. Upgrading a factory costs 5 000 iKr the first time, and 10 000 iKr the second time. There are three types of factory upgrades: * Efficiency increase This increases the efficiency of the factory, which increases the minimal amount of production points generated in it every 10 minutes. The standard efficiency increase is 20%. * Base production increase This increases the base production of the factory, meaning the production that is independent of workers assigned to it. * Extra worker This increases the maximum number of employees that may be assigned to the factory by 1. A factory that has been upgraded this way may have 4 workers assigned to it instead of 3, which is the normal limit. The types of upgrade available for each factory depends on what type of factory it is. Factory types and available upgrades Factory efficiency All buildings have an efficiency percentage that is set for each type of building. This percentage is not fixed; buildings deteriorate over time. As a building gets older, its efficiency will start to decline. Factories have aging equipment, and can only be improved by a special upgrade available to some factories. The rate of deterioration is 0.02% per day. This accumulates each day so on day 2 it is 0.04% etc. Eventually you will want to replace the factory with a new building. The efficiency rating decides the minimum points that can be generated in a building. For instance, an employee with a skill of 60 working in a factory with 50% efficiency will generate a minimum of 30 (60 skill x 0.5) and a maximum of 60 production points per ten minutes. Please note the efficiency will be effected by upgrades. The game does a calculation each day based on the previous day's efficiency. The actual formula used is: new efficiency = previous effeciency - (building age * 0.0002 * base efficiency) When you do an efficiency upgrade, both the current and base efficiency are bumped up by 20 percentage points. Factory warehouses Factories that require raw materials or production supplies to function have their own warehouses with a maximum capacity of 100 units. They automatically collect the supplies that they need from your warehouse. Factories will only use 50 units of their warehouse by default, but you can change it at any time. Factory demolition When demolishing a factory, 1/5 of the money spent building it is refunded, and the zones it occupied are freed and may be used to build a new building. When a factory is demolished, all supplies held in its warehouse are returned to your main warehouse. Factories